Badedas
by Salmon Pink
Summary: Starfire wants to learn of Earth customs, and she wants to experience everything, and she wants to experience EVERYTHING. Starfire x Raven


Title: **Badedas**

Fandom: Teen Titans (toonverse)

Pairing: Starfire/Raven

Rating: NC-17

Word count: 2775

Notes: Masturbation.

Summary: Starfire wants to learn of Earth customs, and she wants to experience everything, and she wants to experience _everything_.

* * *

"…and then we could visit the Mall Of Shopping, and partake of ice cream, and examine garments, and fondle shoes, and…"

"_Starfire_." And Starfire has learned to recognise that tone of Raven's voice, because Raven's voice does not have many tones beyond what Cyborg refers to as 'wicked sarcastic'. This one is full of warning and Starfire is proud of herself for recognising it, before she remembers that it also means "_Leave_!"

She smiles carefully and floats backwards from the room, ensuring she is out of earshot before sighing deeply.

It is not that Starfire dislikes spending time with the male members of the Teen Titans. She very much likes all of her friends. However, she has been watching what Beast Boy calls 'chick flicks', or something similar. She does not understand what these movies have to do with poultry, but they have taught her that it is very important for females to spend time with other females.

There are all sorts of activities that Starfire has not participated in before, but she feels are important to her understanding of Earth customs. The 'road trip' seems especially significant in these movies, as does crying and wearing lots of hairspray. There is also the strange phenomenon of the 'montage' and Starfire hopes Robin will have some appropriate music, from the period referred to as the 'Eighties', which she can borrow for such an occasion.

Starfire finds it shocking that Raven does not want to participate in 'female bonding' to the sounds of Simple Minds, although she fully expected Raven to spurn the offers of hair crimping and mascara.

* * *

The Mall is indeed packed with herds of women, and Starfire takes the time to observe them in their natural habitat.

She finds that females tend to be louder when travelling in packs; they laugh and gesture and touch everything they see. Starfire attempts to imitate them, rubbing at each item of clothing she passes, but all this earns her is glares of disapproval from the various uniformed Workers Of Retail.

She follows one group into the changing rooms of a high-fashion and shiny store, and hides behind the leopard-imitating curtain of a cubicle to listen to their excited chatter.

One seems upset about a male, and the others try to console her, and Starfire listens avidly, because _this_ is what women do.

"But you said you were only with him for the sex anyway."

"You don't need to put up with all his baggage just for the odd orgasm."

"Yeah, we all know you don't need a man for that. You can have decent 'girl time' on your own."

The group descends into raucous laughter and Starfire cannot control herself any longer. She bursts from behind the curtain, shocking several of the women into dropping their armfuls of bright and elasticated fabric.

"Please help me," she implores the shocked faces. "I wish to enjoy 'girl time' on my own, also."

Starfire has seen that look many times, often when she talks of Tamaranian customs, so she does not think it strange to receive the same look when discussing the rituals of Earth.

After a pause, one steps forward; she's frowning, and Starfire hopes she is not upset or hurt in any way. "Uh, can you even … _do_ that?"

"Yeah," another adds. "I heard you were, like, an alien or something."

Starfire smiles proudly. "I am indeed from another world, and I am very happy to be here on your planet. I wish to learn all there is to learn about Earth customs. However, none of the other Titans can help me achieve 'girl time', and so I wish to explore it alone."

The women shift slightly and glance at each other and Starfire waits patiently.

"Not even that Robin guy?" one asks. "Because, you know, he seems like the kind of guy that _could_ help with that."

The others nod sagely.

"Oh, yes, Robin is wonderful," Starfire agrees. "But he cannot help me, although he has made several helpful suggestions. He even found for me videos that were most delightful and beneficial to my studies."

A few of the women cough and turn away.

"Well, maybe you should find out if you _can_ do … _that_," one suggests. "If you have the right kind of…" She gestures vaguely with her hand, in a circle that somehow resembles a winged insect.

"The right kind of butterfly?" Starfire asks.

All of the women flush red. Starfire suspects they may be ill.

"I would have used the word 'anatomy', but whatever floats your boat," the gesturing woman clarifies.

Starfire claps her hands together and the women jump as one. "Of course!" she cries. "I must check to see if I am the same form of female as the Earth females. I cannot achieve 'girl time' if I am not the right sort of girl!"

She hugs each of them in turn, glad to see they react to the contact the same way the other Titans do; wide eyes and tense shoulders, clearly preparing to accept her affection. "Thank you, new friends. You have truly blessed me with your wisdom."

As she flies away, she hears one mutter "I really thought that Robin guy was straight. Oh well, guess not."

* * *

Starfire staggers towards the library counter under the weight of nearly the entire biology section, pausing several times to catch falling books, and then again to catch the books that fall when she pauses to catch falling books.

The librarian looks up at the impressive stack, pushes her glasses up her nose and rolls up her sleeves.

Starfire rocks on her heels and smiles as the librarian stamps book after book.

When she has reached the twenty-seventh tome, she glances up. "Are these _all_ about human biology?"

Starfire grins brightly. "Oh yes, most specifically the anatomy of human females."

The librarian sighs and sets down her stamp of inking.

"I think I can guess what you're looking for," she says quietly, and Starfire leans forward eagerly. "And you don't need all these books to find it."

"Really?" Starfire gasps. "Do you know where I can find the secrets of enjoying being a female whilst alone?"

The librarian smiles tightly and glances around them. "Give me one moment."

She shuffles away and Starfire clasps her hands together and buzzes with anticipation.

The librarian returns quickly and hands Starfire a thin pamphlet. Starfire turns it over in her hands reverently.

"This can tell me everything I need to know?" she enthuses.

The librarian glances around them once more, and nods.

Starfire squeals and hugs the pamphlet to her chest. "Thank you so much, Keeper Of Books, you are _most_ helpful."

She glances at the title as she soars back towards Titans Tower.

_Bootsie's Map To The Clitoris_ sounds like a very enjoyable read.

* * *

Starfire slides into the tub, the mountain of bubbles wavering slightly, some spilling over the edges and to the floor. She takes a moment to allow the fresh and flowery scent to wash over her, warm water caressing her skin.

The pamphlet suggests bathing may be the best way to begin '_Female Experimentation and Self-Exploration_' and Starfire has followed the instructions to the best of her abilities, lighting candles and playing relaxing music. She is disappointed that the Tower's main room of bathing does not house a 'detachable showerhead', which the pamphlet insists is an essential bathroom requirement. It is something she plans to discuss installing the next time she sees Cyborg.

The pamphlet explains that she needs to be in the right state of mind, and this makes much sense to Starfire; she cannot fly if she cannot feel the joy of moving through the air, she cannot attack foes with energy blasts if she does not feel righteous anger.

She does not fully understand what state of mind the pamphlet's suggestions could be trying to create, but she is a good student and the librarian had seemed very sure of the pamphlet's power.

'_Think of people or events that have made you blush, that have left you short of breath, that have made your thighs tremble and your heart thunder_.'

Starfire runs through the many successful captures of villains the Titans have achieved, but does not feel any more like an Earth woman.

'_If you learn to embrace this sensation, you can partake of sporadic pelvic exercises_.'

Starfire does not understand what a sporadic pelvic exercise is, though she suspects she would know if she were native to Earth.

'_Think of all the moments that have made you yearn_.'

Starfire considers this. There have been times when she has yearned to return to her home planet, but they are usually not happy times and she can't imagine them being helpful.

There are times, fighting alongside the Titans, when she has yearned for victory in the face of hopelessness. But she has already established that memories of battle are not helping, and Starfire is feeling lost and confused. And no more like a woman than before.

She instead focuses on her friends. How much she cares for them. How, when she was forced to visit an unhappy future, she yearned to see them together and happy once more. She remembers struggling to gather them together, the elation of conquering Warp, the twisting pain in her chest when she had to travel back to her own time, Nightwing looking deep into her eyes…

Oh my.

Starfire rereads the previous passages.

She may be wrong, but she suspects she has just achieved a sporadic pelvic exercise.

She flushes and thinks of Robin, no, _Nightwing_, all long hair and endless legs and skin-tight black and, yes, she's pretty certain that this is what the pamphlet is referring to, since she is indeed blushing and short of breath and her thighs are definitely trembling and her heart is thundering strongly enough that she can hear the beat rushing through her ears.

She wants more.

She thinks of other instances, other situations able to effect her as strongly as her encounter with Nightwing. She remembers Terra, joining them in a training session for the first time, flying and shrieking and grunting and laughing and sweaty and pink with exertion.

Yes, that's helping.

Cyborg and Beast Boy, wrestling for the remote, resorting to biting and kicking and rolling over and over and Cyborg had pinned Beast Boy to the floor, leaning closer to boast of his victory.

Starfire shivers in the warm water, because this is helping, she is sure of it, but it is making her anxious and restless at the same time.

'_Find a strong mental image before you touch yourself in any way. It will help make the experience more explosive_.'

Starfire squints at the diagram underneath these words, and does not understand, but she is proud that she seems to be succeeding.

A strong mental image?

Starfire thinks of the last of the Titans. Raven is distant and cold and Starfire remembers the first time they meditated together, shortly after the odd experience of switching bodies.

Starfire blinks and almost yelps. _That's_ certainly a strong mental image and, as she imitates the diagram and slides her hand down between her legs, she has the oddest flash of an image, of Raven doing the same, of Raven's hand slipping lower on her own body.

Starfire knows that her hand is moving, it is _her_ hand after all, but when her fingers ghost over sensitive flesh, she still finds herself jumping slightly, gasping and listening to the sound of water splashing over the edges of the tub. It is a strange sensation, different to soothing her hands over her arms or stomach or hair, and she is surprised to find herself thinking it wrong, and thinking it _wonderful_.

And the image is still in her head, of Raven, all wet skin and dark hair and endless bubbles, lying in the bathtub, her own hand moving under the water.

Starfire bites her lip and concentrates very hard on the instructions.

She follows the suggestions to the letter, of course, for she is very eager to learn; she begins by running her fingers back and forth, back and forth, over the flesh she has never felt the need to touch before, so light it seems barely noticeable, so light it seems a million times more intense.

In her mind, Raven crooks her leg up, bent at the knee, and leans it against the side of the bath. Raven always seems far more aware of the correct way to act, the correct way to fit in on Earth, and so of course she has done this before. She understands Earth customs, after all.

The instructions suggest moving her fingers in tiny circles, and the Raven in her head is doing just that, so Starfire imitates her. The sensation is strange, almost ticklish, and Starfire wriggles and gulps and concentrates.

The pamphlet reminds her to take her time, to find her most sensitive spots, but Starfire feels rushed, and Raven knows exactly where to touch, just a little bit higher, just a little more pressure, and Starfire is glad her friend is so very helpful.

Her fingers brush over something, something she doesn't understand, something that makes her skin burn and her vision bright, something so very much like flying and so very much _better_.

She struggles to focus on the instructions, but she can no longer read the words. Instead she follows the pictures, follows Raven, her free hand joining the first, slipping lower, and she wants to shy away from the touch and she wants to press against it.

Raven smiles at her when she closes her eyes, one of those rare but perfect smiles, lips quirking, the sides tugging up, and deep eyes shining. Her hands move with expert precision, and Starfire wants to watch and wants to touch and wants her own hands to move with such grace.

The fingers of the first hand still move in circles, but they are shrinking in circumference, pressing more firmly, and Starfire gasps as her hand applies more pressure and her legs fall open, skin scorching against the cool tiles.

Raven is still smiling, but her eyes are dark, darker than Starfire can ever remember seeing them outside of battle. Her second hand, lower, electrifying, scrapes fingernails, ever so lightly, over the flesh there, and Starfire is certain she makes a noise, and the touch is an absolute _tease_.

Her fingers work miracles, tiny circular motions, stroking and vibrating against the skin and Starfire can hear water slapping against the floor as she trembles and writhes and it is distant and unimportant, and she cannot understand if she is hot or cold, and her thighs feel sore and cramped and liquid and weak.

And she watches intently as Raven frowns, sucks in a deep breath, bares her teeth, and, _oh_, her fingers, _inside_.

And Starfire shakes and convulses and it feels so strange and so perfect, silken hot flesh, tight and giving, and she's no longer breathing and her vision is fading and her back is arching and she is _alive_.

* * *

Raven is easy to find, sat on the roof, away from the noise of video games and bragging.

Starfire cannot help her grin as she settles beside her, watching Raven's profile, the concentration on her face. She imagines the concentration being applied to a different task, and, yes, she is definitely getting better at the sporadic pelvic exercises.

After a moment, Raven sighs and turns to her. "Did you want something?"

Starfire nods enthusiastically and wraps her hands around Raven's own. "Oh yes, it is most amazing. I have been practicing for our female bonding all afternoon."

Raven exhales sharply through her nose. "I didn't realise we had plans to 'bond'."

Starfire pulls back towards the door, tugging Raven with her. "Yes, we must, it is essential to our experience here on Earth."

Raven sighs but does not resist. "Does this mean I have to watch Molly Ringwald with you?"

Starfire giggles. "Oh no, my friend, I have found something far more preferable to the red haired one." She pulls Raven along behind her, moving a little faster than necessary. "Come, I have already prepared the bath."

"Bath?" Raven croaks.

"Yes, do not worry, I am already aware of how skilled you are," Starfire assures her. "And after we have practiced, we can visit the Mall Of Shopping. I have read all about the great many toys we can buy to help us achieve 'girl time', and while we are there we can partake of ice cream, and examine garments, and fondle shoes, and…"


End file.
